ONCE IN A WHILE
by sexybaekby
Summary: Seungcheol bertanya pada Jeonghan momen seperti apakah yg harus ia rekam dgn GoPro terbarunya ini. Saat Jeonghan berkata jika mereka tidak memiliki momen istimewa sampai liburan akhir tahun tiba, Seungcheol berpikir jika mereka punya momen yg lebih indah utk direkam selain pesta tahun baru dgn kembang api; "Let's catch our pleasure moment using this camera" / JeongCheol / Vignette
**PDA Presents**

 _Descriptions:_

 _Seungcheol was invited to attend the great launching of GoPro Hero 4 Camera, the newest one of their camera series this year. As a honoured guest in that night, no wonder if they give him one of that limited editions camera home._

 _Have no idea with "how and when" the right time he can use it, Seungcheol ask Jeonghan what kind of moment they should record with this. As Jeonghan told him they won't get into a great events until year end holiday come, Seungcheol thinks they have a better moment to catch beside year end party with fireworks and such. It is..._

 _"Let's catch our pleasure moment using this camera."_

A/N: I cannot make sure if you could considers it as PWP kind of fiction or not. But just for "once in a while" I'm gonna make something odd, but certainly sweet yet rough. Somehow JeongCheol (perhaps) wants to do a different thing about their sex life; even just for "Once in a While"

.

.

.

Mobil yang Seungcheol tumpangi berhenti didepan sebuah pelataran gedung bertingkat, bangunan apartement elite tempat Yoon Jeonghan-kekasihnya tinggal. Malam itu kutub magnet pada arlojinya membawa jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 11, membuat langkahnya sedikit terburu menuju lift dengan tubuh terbalut mantel hitam.

"Tadaima..."

Salam Seungcheol terdengar berbarengan dengan bunyi klik pada sistem kunci pintu otomatis. Pria itu melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam dengan matanya yang melirik ke kanan dan kiri.

"Jeonghan? Kau didalam, sayang?"

"Ya, aku didapur."

Suara sahutan terdengar dari kejauhan. Namun yang membuat dahi Seungcheol berkerut saat itu adalah ketika ia mendengar kata "dapur" tersemat diujung kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya. Ini tidak biasanya.

"Sayang, ini sudah jam 11 sekarang dan kau masih di dapur?"

Seungcheol mendekati sembari melepaskan mantel dan meletakkannya di punggung kursi meja makan.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja ingin minum infuse water in jar. Kau mau?"

Jeonghan meletakkan pisau yang dipakainya untuk memotong berbagai macam buah seperti lemon, strawberry, dan kiwi, kemudian mengemut ujung jarinya yang menyisakan sedikit rasa manis dari sari buah.

"Hey... Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Seperti ibu hamil saja."

Dengan sengiran menggoda, Seungcheol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jeonghan sebelum meraba-raba lembut perut datar kekasihnya, seakan ada janin yang hidup didalam sana.

"Kau ini."

"Aw!"

Seungcheol pura-pura kesakitan saat Jeonghan menyikut perutnya, meminta pria itu melonggarkan sedikit pelukan posesifnya agar Jeonghan punya ruang untuk bergerak.

"Kau belum mengantuk?"

Tanya Seungcheol dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan sambil tetap mengunci pandangan pada sosok kekasihnya yang saat itu tengah meneguk sedikit demi sedikit air buah dari jar.

Jeonghan hanya menggeleng kecil, merespon pelukan sayang Seungcheol dengan meletakkan satu tangannya diatas tangan pria itu.

Seungcheol mencium tengkuknya lembut saat Jeonghan meletakkan jar diatas counter.

"Wanna play with me?"

"I've wait you to do that anyway."

"Is taking a sip of infuse water give you more energy to play?"

Seungcheol membalik tubuh Jeonghan untuk bertatapan, mengangkat satu sisi alisnya seolah menantang.

"I'm not sure tho. Let's see."

Jeonghan tersenyum miring dengan tangan yang mengalung dileher Seungcheol, sebelum keduanya berakhir dalam buaian panggutan bibir yang lembut namun intens.

.

.

.

"I end up bring this stuff home with me."

Saat itu Seungcheol sudah duduk ditepian ranjang dengan sebuah GoPro seri Hero 4 ditangannya, menunggu Jeonghan selesai melucuti pakaian dan melapisi tubuhnya dengan selembar kimono satin.

Jeonghan melangkah mendekati ranjang sembari mengikat tali kimono satin disisi kiri pinggangnya.

"Dari launching event hari ini?"

Seungcheol berdehem sambil tetap mengutak-atik GoPro ditangannya. Seungcheol merasakan ranjang terisi oleh sosok Jeonghan yang langsung mengambil tempat di sebrangnya. Pemuda itu mulai bergeser sedikit ketengah agar ia bisa duduk bersisian dengan Seungcheol yang saat itu masih menyenderkan punggung di kepala ranjang.

Mata Jeonghan ikut fokus menatap objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian Seungcheol saat ini.

"Kelihatannya keren."

Jeonghan bergumam demikian karena melihat resolusi tinggi yang ditampilkan screen saat Seungcheol iseng-iseng merekam suasana kamar mereka yang memiliki penerangan redup.

"Apa yang harus kita abadikan dengan kamera seperti ini?"

Tanya Seungcheol kemudian, menatap sejenak Jeonghan yang nampak sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya saat pesta tahun baru nanti bersama teman-teman di Agensi."

Seungcheol sempat tidak teringat lagi soal pesta tahun baru yang merupakan agenda rutin untuk dirayakan oleh Pledis Entertainment jika Jeonghan tidak mengingatkannya.

Karena tiap kali raga dan pikirannya ada bersama Jeonghan, Seungcheol seolah mendrainase segala hal dalam memorinya hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang amnesia untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa harus pesta tahun baru?"

Awalnya, Seungcheol hanya iseng bertanya untuk mengtahui apa yang menurut Jeonghan menyenangkan dari pesta semalam suntuk itu.

"Ya... karena ada banyak momen indah tercipta saat kau bisa berada diantara banyak orang."

Jeonghan sendiri kelihatan tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, namun ia pikir ini lebih baik dari pada tidak punya jawaban sama sekali.

"Diantara banyak orang?"

Seungcheol pikir ia tidak setuju dengan statement ini, hingga ia ingin memastikannya jika Jeonghan tidak salah berucap.

"I...ya. Begitulah."

Jeonghan sempat bingung mengapa nada Seungcheol barusan terdengar meragukannya.

"Bukankah momen indah itu tercipta karena kau berada bersama seseorang yang paling berharga?"

Seungcheol memutar balik jawabannya sendiri hingga terkesan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan baru untuk Jeonghan.

Dan Jeonghan merasa bodoh karena ia harus "kalah" dalam hal berkata-kata dengan Seungcheol.

"Ya... Yang itu juga benar."

Setidaknya Jeonghan bisa mengambil jalan tengah dengan menenekankan bahwa kedua statement mereka tidak ada yang salah.

"Jadi, bukankah benda ini lebih baik jika digunakan hanya untuk merekam momen antara kau dan aku?"

Seungcheol memiringkan posisi baringannya, mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke arah Jeonghan yang saat itu tak punya banyak pilihan selain memaku tubuh ditempat.

"Em... Entahlah."

Jeonghan merasa tertindas oleh tatapan Seungcheol yang serius namun terkesan ingin menggodanya.

Dan mata pemuda ini sedikit melebar saat Seungcheol tiba-tiba sudah ada dalam posisi menindih tubuhnya.

Tangan Seungcheol bertumpu disisi tubuhnya, seolah ingin mengurung Jeonghan dalam kukungan lengan kokoh pemuda itu.

"What about... We catch our pleasure moment with this?"

Seungcheol mengangkat GoPro ditangan kirinya didepan wajah Jeonghan, membuat pemuda ini kesulitan menehan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ca-catch...?"

Jeonghan sudah bisa dengan jelas membayangkan bagaimana seks mereka akan disaksikan oleh mata lain dalam ruangan ini; mata lensa.

"Ide bagus, kan?"

Jeonghan menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. Ini sama sekali bukan ide bagus, bahkan sama sekali tak termasuk dalam daftar pilhan alternatif pemikiran cemerlang yang bisa diproses oleh impulsnya.

"Come on, Angel... Just for once in a while. Its okay to keep this moment last forever outside our own memories, right?"

"Isn't our own 'memory space' is wide enough to kept this all in mind, is it?"

Jeonghan mencoba mengingatkan Seungcheol bahwa otak manusia punya daya tampung data yang lebih baik dibanding mesin komputer manapun didunia ini.

"But is it better if we can 'remain' this wonderful night whenever we want, isn't it?"

Seungcheol memang tak pernah punya alasan untuk kalah saat berargumen dengan Jeonghan. Pria itu selalu punya jawaban emas yang akan diuapkannya di detik terakhir; dimana Jeonghan tak punya sedikit lagipun kosakata yang tertinggal untuk bisa menyerang balik Seungcheol.

"I'm begging you, just for once in a while. Let's make a mini movie of our greatest night in life..."

.

.

.

Jeonghan kira ia kembali pada situasi dimana sex pertama mereka terjadi 1 tahun silam. Jantung memacu cepat diluar porosnya, ujung bibir yang digigiti, dan gugup adalah kata terakhir yang menutup kolom penggambaran suasana hati karakter dalam novel-novel remaja yang pernah ia baca.

Seungcheol mengajarinya untuk berkata "Hai" didepan kamera saat awal filming dimulai. Jeonghan sempat mempertanyakan dari mana "sense of confidence" itu tumbuh dalam diri Seungcheol hingga membuatnya menjadi sesantai ini dalam pembuatan "film" perdana mereka. Tak ada ragu, tak ada kikuk, tak ada kecanggungan apalagi gugup yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya ini.

Hal ini sontak membuat Jeonghan ingin mencibir; Seungcheol sudah pantas untuk memenuhi lakon sebagai seorang bintang film porno.

"Dasar aktor."

Jeonghan bergumam dengan suara samar, namun tetap bisa terdengar oleh Seungcheol.

"Sayangnya, bercinta denganmu bukanlah bagian dari akting."

Jawab Seungcheol dengan nada aristokratnya, membuat darah Jeonghan seketika berdesir hebat dan pipinya terasa panas.

Setelah melakukan berbagai persiapan seperti menata buku di atas bed side table untuk alas kamera nanti dan meletakkan sebuah tripot plus stabilizer di sisi kanan ranjang, Seungcheol kembali memposisikan dirinya diatas Jeonghan sambil tetap memegang camera barunya.

"Baiklah, kau siap?"

Seungcheol beralih sejenak dari kameranya untuk menatap Jeonghan.

Kekasihnya mengangguk dengan susah payah, karena saat ini otak dan tubuhnya sudah tidak memiliki sinkronisasi yang baik seperti biasanya. Gugup berlebihan memang bisa merubah banyak hal dalam diri seseorang.

"Oke, kita mulai."

Seungcheol mengecup dahi Jeonghan singkat dan mengelus rahang tirus itu untuk memberi kekasihnya sedikit semangat. Dan demi langit, sedikit banyak hal itu mampu membuat Jeonghan sukses mengambil nafas rileks sebelum Seungcheol menekan tombol start dikameranya.

"Say hai, Angel..."

Seungcheol membuka suara, dengan tangan profesional mengarahkan mata lensa kearah kekasih yang berbaring dibawahnya.

"Hai, Sayang..."

Jeonghan tersenyum malu, dan iya tahu bahwa lambaian singkat tangannya terlihat sangat kikuk di dedan kamera.

"Kau gugup?"

Jeonghan mengutuk Seungcheol untuk pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkannya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tentu saja dia gugup, demi Dewa-dewa dimuka bumi.

"Em... Tidak terlalu, kurasa."

Jawabnya berdusta.

"Kukira kau akan segugup seperti saat pertama kita."

"...Ah... Ahahaha..."

Jeonghan tertawa kikuk, dan tanpa bisa ditahan tangannya berhasil mencubit paha Seungcheol geram, membuat kekasihnya mengaduh dalam bisu agar suaranya tak sampai merusak filming mereka.

"Angel..."

Beberapa detik berselang, suara Seungcheol berubah menjadi lebih rendah dan berat, seakan ia mencoba untuk membawa transisi suasana menjadi lebih intens dibanding sebelumnya.

"Em?"

Jeonghan berdengung lembut, menyambut tangan kanan Seungcheol yang ingin bertautan dengannya.

"Angel, apa kau bahagia?"

Iris Jeonghan seketika menelik lebih intens kearah Seungcheol, memastikan bahwa kontak batin mereka bisa tersampaikan dengan baik lewat peraduan tatapan ini.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia."

Jeonghan menunjukkan gurat keseriusan diwajahnya, memberi senyuman singkat yang seketika mampu membuat Seungcheol larut dalam euforia.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

"Aku tak bisa bahagia tanpamu, Sayang..."

Seungcheol mengalihkan jemarinya untuk membelai pipi Jeonghan, kemudian bibirnya meraba lembut bibir merona kekasihnya.

Seungcheol sudah tidak tahan.

Pria itu meletakkan GoPro diatas bed side table. Dengan posisi yang sudah diperhitungkan sebelumnya, lensa mampu menangkap gambar adegan ciuman mesra dan intensif yang mereka lakukan.

"Mmh..."

Seungcheol mulai meremat dada Jeonghan dan menelusupkan jemarinya kedalam kimono satin yang pemuda itu kenakan.

"Ah..."

Jeonghan membusungkan dadanya saat Seungcheol mulai memilin-milin kecil puting kemerahan Jeonghan diantara ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, setelah menarik talinya kimono satin Jeonghan dengan mudahnya tersingkir dari tubuh ramping pemuda ini.

Seungcheol berdiri dari ranjang untuk memindahkan kamera ke atas tripot. Dari sana, benda penangkap gambar itu bisa dengan jelas merekam tubuh telanjang Jeonghan yang kini berbaring menanti Seungcheol melanjutkan malam bercinta mereka.

Seungcheol kembali naik dan Jeonghan menyambut ciumannya dengan lumatan-lumatan dibibir yang cepat dan lebih menutut. Selama panggutan bibir, Seungcheol berusaha menurunkan celana berikut underwear yang kenakannya. Mereka mengakhiri ciuman dengan untaian benang saliva yang tersambung dari bibir masing-masing.

"Suck me, Angel."

Jeonghan dengan senang hati menurut untuk mengulum penis Seungcheol dalam mulutnya. Seungcheol berlutut diatas ranjang, sedangkan Jeonghan memposisikan diri didepan Seungcheol, sedikit menungungging dan mulai menyesap penis panjang Seungcheol dengan bernafsu.

"Mmh... Ahh..."

Jeonghan menjilat kepala penis Seungcheol dan menyodokkannya berulang kali kedinding oralnya, membuatnya basah dengan air liurnya. Tangannya sekali-kali mengocok penis itu dan kembali mengulumnya dari pangkal hingga ujung. Seungcheol meringis dalam kenikmatan syahwat, oral Jeonghan sangat memanjakannya dan membuatnya mulai ereksi.

"Let's start... I'm gonna fuck you, Angel..."

Seungcheol ingin cepat-cepat maju ke permainan utama sebelum ia meledak dalam nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.

Jeonghan kembali berbaring dalam posisi normal sementara Seungcheol mulai berkutat dengan isi laci untuk mencari gel bening yang merupakan pelumas untuk sex mereka.

Tanpa buang waktu, Seungcheol segera menuntun selangkangan Jeonghan untuk melebar ketika ia siap untuk melumasi anal kekasihnya itu dengan gel.

"Come on come on come on..."

Seungcheol menuangkan isi gel dengan tidak sabaran ke permukaan anal Jeonghan, memandangi lubang rectum kekasihnya yang sudah memerah dan kembang kempis.

"Aahh..."

Jeonghan merasakan getaran menjalar keseluruh syarafnya saat jemari Seungcheol mulai membaluri rectumnya dengan pelumar. Pria itu memainkan telunjuk diareal permukaan lubang analnya, memastikan jika rangsangannya benar-benar membuat Jeonghan 'gelisah' dan tidak tahan.

Seungcheol pelan-pelan menelusupkan 1 jarinya kedalam lubang anal Jeonghan, menerobos dinding ketat yang terdapat syaraf-syaraf syahwat yang membuat Jeonghan mengerang nyeri sekaligus nikmat.

"Aiihh... Aahhh..."

Jeonghan bergerak kesana kemari saat Seungcheol mulai menggerakkan jarinya didalam sana, menyentuh dinding-dinding prostat yang merupakan sumber kenikmatan dari hubungan badan bagi Jeonghan.

Setelah dirasa cukup dengan penetrasinya, Seungcheol mulai menyiapkan penisnya untuk masuk kedalam anal Jeonghan. Ia melumuri seluruh permukaan penisnya dengan gel, kemudian membantu Jeonghan melebarkan selangkangannya secara sempurna. Kali ini, Seungcheol menindih Jeonghan dengan posisi lengan yang terjepit diantara paha dan betis kekasihnya, kemudian mendorong kaki pemuda yang tertekuk itu hingga bokongnya terangkat dan penis Seungcheol bisa dengan mudah menerobos kedalamnya.

"Aaahhh..."

Perlahan namun pasti, penis Seungcheol tertelan diadalam anal Jeonghan dan kekasihnya itu mengaduh keras, antara nyeri sekaligus nikmat birahi menyulut-nyulut dan bergejolak didalm perut bagian bawahnya.

"M-move... Sayang... Faster..."

Jeonghan meminta dengan nada memohon agar Seungcheol mempercepat tusukkan dan guncangannya pada tubuh Jeonghan.

"Aaiihhh... Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Jeonghan mencoba meredam suara desahannya dengan menggigit punggung tangannya sendiri, walau sepertinya hal itu percuma karena pompaan Seungcheol benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Angel... Aahh..."

Seungcheol tahu mungkin ia adalah orang yang paling tak memiliki kontrol diri tiap kali persetubuhan diantara mereka dimulai. Ia tidak pernah memainkan penisnya dengan tempo lambat. Nikmatnya lubang Jeonghan yang menjepit penisnya tidak pernah membuatnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa menjamahnya tiap malam.

Kepala Jeonghan bergerak dengan gusar, menoleh kekanan kekiri secara bergantian dan jari-jemarinya meremat ujung bantal yang menopang kepalanya saat ini.

Sex berlanjut hingga satu jam berlalu tanpa terasa ada waktu yang tertelan sia-sia. Mereka telah mencoba berbagai macam posisi. Berbaring normal, kaki menumpu diatas bahu Seungcheol, selanjutnya duduk, hingga akhirnya doggy style, semua sudah mereka lakukan dengan pencapaian ejakulasi sebanyak 2 kali.

Saat itu, sebelum memutuskan untuk klimaks ke 3 kalinya, Jeonghan meminta Seungcheol untuk melakukan dengan posisi bareback.

Jeonghan tengkurap membelakangi Seungcheol dengan lubang yang telah basah oleh sperma dan memerah akibat gesekan dan tamparan berkali-kali dengan tubuh bagian depan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menindih kembali tubuh Jeonghan yang saat itu membelakanginya, memasukkan penis kedalam lubang basah yang hangat itu untuk yang kesekian kali.

Saat penis panjang Seungcheol kembali menjamah dinding-dinding analnya, Jeonghan tak dapat mencegah sensasi nikmat syahwat yang menggetarkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Kakinya yang semula tergeletak kini terangkat beberapa kali, dengan jari jemari kaki yang sesekali menekan dan mengusak-usak sprei.

Tubuh Seungcheol yang memompa dibelakangnya membuat ranjang sekaligus tubuh Jeonghan sendiri berguncang hebat. Jeonghan merasakan penis Seungcheol mengejang dan berkedut, begitupun denhan penisnya dan perutnya saat ini.

"Aahh...!"

Jeonghan ejakulasi terlebih dulu, disusul Seungcheol 60 detik kemudian.

Seungcheol jatuh diatas Jeonghan, menindih tubuhnya dengan sedikit bantuan tumpuan pada tangan diatas ranjang. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol masih mengatur nafas mereka yang tergesa-gesa dan memburu.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Tubuh keduanya terlihat naik turun beriringan dengan irama nafas yang mencoba stabil.

Seungcheol sedikit melonggarkan tindihannya dan kembali menciumi tengkuk Jeonghan yang mengkilap oleh keringat dengan rasa sayang dan bernafsu.

"I love you...so much that I can't find any words to explain my whole and true feelings towards you..."

Seungcheol membalikkan badan Jeonghan hingga tatapan mereka bisa bertemu disatu garis lurus yang sama, nafas beradu satu sama lain, dan ciuman dalam Seungcheol memberi sengatan tersendiri didalam darah Jeonghan yang berdesir.

"Without you explain it in words, sometimes your body can tell me clearly how much you love me this past of years. I love you too, Sayang..."

Lampu LED di sisi kamera yang berkedip-kedip menandakan bahwa setiap detik yang terjadi dimalam persetubuhan cinta mereka, semua diabadikan dalam gulungan-gulungan kertas film yang dapat diputar kembali sewaktu-waktu, kapanpun mereka menginginkannya.

.

.

.

END

 **Hello, for everyone who have suggested me to post my fanfic on Wattpad, thanks for your advice :)**

 **But I think is more compatible for me beside my FB account. But I will consider it ofc, thanks.**

 **But if JeongCheol fanfic is kinda rare to find here, then let's make ffn surrounded by JeongCheol ff and JeongCheol trash over again! So why don't you tell your JeongCheol friends if you found and get interested in my fic on ffn? If you wouldn't mind, it will be my pleasure :)**


End file.
